


Feeling Nonexistent

by itsmemorized



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: 358/2 Days, Feels, M/M, Poetry, slight akuroku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-14 01:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2172360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsmemorized/pseuds/itsmemorized
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem in Axel's point of view that goes through 358/2 Days and his nonexistence with Roxas and Xion. Slight Akuroku. Reviews are always welcome!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feeling Nonexistent

I’m not supposed to feel-   
I wasn’t made to anyway.  
But with you at my heel,   
I love you more every day. 

You came into my world   
Lifeless as can be,   
And I still remember the day   
“I” turned to “we”.

We talked about feelings we didn’t know,   
We joked about the colors of the sun,   
And then she came along  
And I knew your dead heart she’d won.

I watched as two turned to three,  
And feelings we shouldn’t have came alive   
And then no longer was it just you and me  
But three best friends yearning to be.

And then just like that she was gone  
And her name was no more.   
You cried, I remember that.   
But who were we crying for?

Just like her you left me too.   
I should’ve known then   
That when “we” became “I”  
I’d never see the real you again. 

I found you once more   
But by then it was too late-   
You’d forgotten all our times   
And the love we began to create. 

So now I burn alone   
Pondering the colors of the sky.   
I know I’ll never forget us-   
I’ve got your being memorized. 

I liked you most of all.   
Even after you had your part   
Because for a Nobody without feelings  
You made me feel like I had a heart.


End file.
